


Purrecious Purrincess

by HaleyDyson0



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyDyson0/pseuds/HaleyDyson0
Summary: This is a little MiraxChat ship. Not to violent, no lemon, just a sweet moment that we can all enjoy where Marinette helps in a situation after (SPOILER IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHO VOLPINA IS) Tikki and Marinette take the book from Adrien and went to Master Fu





	Purrecious Purrincess

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

The battle was hard. Hawkmoth had out done himself with this villain. She was ranting on and on about how she confessed and wasn't accepted so nothing should be accepted in this world. She erased everything with her large pencil. 

Ladybug was nowhere in site. Chat Noir was protecting the citizens with all he had while cracking jokes like crazy. 

"Just disappear already!" The Eraser yelled, her cheeks pink with frustration. 

"Not a chance pinky. I'm gonna stay here and work out the lead," Chat Noir said, thinking he was hilarious. 

A vein popped out of her head, and she gruffed in rage, getting annoyed with the cat's puns. She leaped forth, the pencils sharp tip pointed at Chat Noir and she plunged at him. Chat Noir dodged out of the way. 

He flicked his hair to the side and said, "I won't be you sharpener, you're gonna have to look else where and erase me from your memory." He smirked. 

She was seething with anger and then calmed herself. "You're right. I will erase you!" They went on into a sword-like fight. 

Near by Marinette was looking on to the fight. "Chat Noir needs me out there. Tikki where are you." 

Ever since Tikki found that book she has been spending time meditating at home while Marinette went to school. Tikki knew that it was important for her to be with Marinette at all times, but she knew that the villains that Hawkmoth have been creating have been getting stronger and stronger, and Marinette needed to unlock her hidden potential as soon as possible. But in situations like this when Marinette needed her more than ever, she didn't care about that. 

A thought went through Marinette's mind. Maybe she can help Chat Noir while Tikki wasn't here. While she was Marinette and not Ladybug. 

Marinette moved closer towards the fight, hiding behind the metropolitan cars and street signs that had fallen in the battles wake. Marinette looked all around to find a "Y" shaped stick and picked up a stone. She took out both of her hair ties and made her slingshot. Then she put the pedal to the metal. 

As Chat Noir jumped and evaded the Erasers attacks, Marinette followed them and watched for and waited for the right moment. "You really know how to prove a point!" Chat Noir joked as they fought. Marinette rolled her eyes. Even when she wasn't there he made his ridiculous puns. 

When Eraser pinned Chat Noir to the roof of a car Marinette found her chance. "Be gone you impossible kitty," she hollered with triumph, bringing her eraser to Chat's face. Marinette took aim, and prayed that it would hit. She released and, just like she hoped, the sharp rock hit the Eraser's hand and caused her to drop the pencil. 

"Bulls-eye!" Marinette cheered, catching the attention of Chat Noir's sharp hearing. 

_Ladybug _, he thought. He smirked and kicked the Eraser in the gut while her eyes were looking at her surroundings. Chat Noir flipped himself up and scanned his surroundings. His piercing green eyes looked on to Marinette's blue bell eyes. " _Princess_?" Chat Noir said confused. __

__

__"Chat, grab the pencil! The akuma is in there," Marinette yelled, grabbing another stone, while backing up to the building's alleyway to hid. Chat Noir's eyes widened, but then focused on the akumatized victim and grabbed the fallen large pencil._ _

__

__The Eraser held her stomach and stood up, seeing Chat Noir with her pencil. "RAAAAGHHH!!!!" The Eraser threw a tantrum, repeatedly stating that that was her pencil, and to give it back. "Not a chance! You're not shaving any of my nine lives away!" Chat Noir took his pole and jumped behind the next building. "Grr, come back here you stupid cat!" The Eraser followed Chat Noir. Marinette was glad that she didn't have to use the second stone she prepared. She sighed in relief and made her way towards her house._ _

____

____

* * *(Later on) * * * 

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Chat Noir said as the bumped fist. 

"Sorry that I was late Chaton." Ladybug apologized to Chat Noir as they were about to separate. 

Chat Noir was flabbergasted. It was rare that she started the conversation after a fight. "No need for an apology My Lady," Chat waved her off. "A remarkable citizen should be thanked instead, she really helped me in a tough _spot _."__

__

__Ladybug pretended to look shocked, ignoring the play on words. She asked, "oh, and do you know this citizen?"_ _

__

__Chat Noir looked at Ladybug for a moment, then said, "Yes, she was the one that helped me with the Evillustrator, Marinette, you sent me a photo of her. Do you remember her?" Ladybug was surprised that Chat Noir remembered her to such great detail._ _

__

__Ladybug nodded and stated, "oh yeah, I remember her. She was the cutie with the flower shirt and impeccable style." *Beep* *Beep* "Ah, I got to go, see you later Chat Noir." Ladybug yo-yoed out of there, her blue hair waved in the wind freely, not in it's usual pigtails._ _

__

__As Ladybug gave herself the last pull over her home and dropped in onto her bed, transforming back to Marinette, she sighed and curled up with her white cat pillow. "What's wrong Marinette?" Tikki asked, sounding concerned._ _

__

__Marinette peeked her face out and looked at her kwamii. "It's just that, today was a really close call Tikki, and I know that we need to unlock our new powers soon, but if you're not with me, then things like today will happen more often." Tikki was concerned with Marinette, but she heard a tapping on the terrace door and she hid. Marinette looked up at the window to see a white paper. She quickly shot up and read the words on the paper._ _

__

__Come out please, ~Chat Noir._ _

__

__Marinette grabbed a shawl to throw over her shoulders. She went out onto the terrace and saw the sun setting, and a blond haired mischievous superhero sitting on her railing watching it set, waiting for her. Marinette walked up next to the black cat and rested her elbows on the railing, looking at Paris's sunset._ _

__

__Chat didn't say anything. He just kept looking at the sunset, though his face was showing that he was perplexed on what to say to Marinette._ _

__

__Marinette took the chance to see where his feelings were, "I guess you've come to make your point." Marinette tried to poke at his humorous side. Chat's eyes stayed locked on the sun, though Marinette could see a slight smirk crawl onto his lips. Marinette didn't know why Chat wasn't looking at her. She sighed and placed her chin on her palm, waiting for him to speak._ _

__

__"That was dangerous, you know," Chat Noir finally spoke up after a few minutes of silence. Marinette rolled her eyes. As Ladybug she had been in the mouth of a T-Rex, falling from more than five hundred feet, and piloted a dragon. Throwing a rock at an akumatized victims hand was nothing._ _

__

__"It wasn't that bad Chat Noir, all I did was slingshot a rock at her hand, which I'm surprised hit her hand, I'm usually super clumsy-"_ _

__

__"That's not the point, Marinette!" Chat Noir said suddenly, cutting Marinette off. Marinette looked shocked, eyes wide at Chat Noir._ _

__

__His gleaming cat eyes, filled with worry, stared right back at Marinette's blue orbs, filled with confusion. "You are so much more important than you realize Marinette. If you go missing, your parents and friends will worry about you so much. You shouldn't put yourself in danger like that." Chat Noir gleamed at Marinette, step off the railing and placing his hands on her shoulders. "You are irreplaceable to everyone. You shouldn't put yourself in danger like that."_ _

__

__Marinette continuously looked at the black cat's wistful eyes. She understood. She placed her hand on Chat's, and said, "Chaton, I will always save as many people as I can. If its some kid being picked on at my school, or if it's a black cat that worries too much." Marinette looked at Chat and winked. She let go of his hand and faced herself towards the fallen sunset. "The city of Paris is filled with different kinds of dangers each day. I don't want to back away from them just because of fear of failure," _or because I'm not Ladybug_ , Marinette thought. She turned to the green eyed hero. "Success is not final, failure is not fatal: it is the courage to continue that counts, at least that is what the teacher taught us today," Marinette thought back on it and she believed that was a quote by Winston Churchill. "So I'm not going to let the fear of striking out keep me from fighting the fears." _ _

__

__Marinette spoke with such dignity and courage that is shocked Chat Noir. What he knows about Marinette, well at least when he was Adrien, was a shy girl, but with inner strength when the time calls for it, like when Darkblade attacked and Marinette was running for class representative. at least what he heard fom Nino._ _

__

__Chat Noir looked at Marinette with amazement. _Yeah, I knew it _.___ _

___ _

___Chat Noir placed his clawed hand on Marinette's shoulder, turning her around to face him. Marinette looked up at Chat Noir. Chat Noir placed his hand in Marinette's free hair, that wasn't in its usual up-do. "You are really amazing, you know that Princess," Chat mumbled in a breathy voice._ _ _

___ _

___She stood close to him, her hands at her side, not knowing what to do out of shock. He leaned in closer, placing his forehead on hers, but didn't go in for a kiss. He just stayed there, on the little terrace, staring at Marinette's blue bell eyes that were the same as another. Filled with the same determination, bravery, and ferocity._ _ _

___ _

___Marinette placed her hands on his abdomen, slightly pushing him away, a small blush bloomed on her freckled cheeks. "Chat. . ."_ _ _

___ _

___Chat seemed come back to his senses, understanding that he was unseemly close to her, _closer then even friends are allowed to be_. He stepped back, a blush spread across his cheeks, hidden by his mask. "Yes, well, I just wanted to let you know that you're Purrecious, Purrincess." The cat mused, and ginned sheepishly at Marinette, who giggled at his appropriate pun and alliteration. _ _ _

___ _

___"Silly kitty."_ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on Wattpad :) Under the same username :)


End file.
